


And We Danced

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Brent Shepard Files [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice date prior to the assault on the Cerberus Base at the end of Mass Effect 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Danced

“A guy could get used to seeing his commanding officer in black tie,” the soft voice of Steve came from behind the Commander. He looked over his shoulder then offered a shy smile that was just a little crooked, a family trait (or so his mother liked to say). 

“In fact, I’m a little jealous Kaidan saw you in it first,” Steve continued as Brent turned around entirely to face the pilot. 

“You weren’t available for that undercover mission, remember?” Brent teased, nuzzling into Steve’s cheek before kissing it gently. Steve moved quickly enough to kiss the taller man in return, full on the mouth. 

“Which just means you owe me for the next one,” Steve remarked. “C’mon.”

Brent needed no coaxing to walk out with Steve. Soon his eyes were being bombarded by the lights and his ears by the sounds of the Silversun Strip. The casino was hosting a charity ball for the families of those who had been turned into monsters on Horizon. And Commander Shepard was the guest of honor. Kaidan had bowed out, his excuse being that he had found signs of his unit and was coordinating with Anderson to try to locate them. But Brent had the feeling Kaidan felt like he had been hogging Shepard’s attention recently and it was just convenient for the unit to show up. 

Normally Brent would wear mess dress for such formal occasions, but he had opted for the less Alliance Marine option of black pants, black shirt shot with midnight blue, black jacket with midnight blue cuffs and collar. Steve had chosen to wear black pants with a white shirt and white jacket, with the jacket holding blue piping. 

Brent had been taught to dance first by his mother, then the Alliance had taught him how to dance at a formal military event. He knew how to dance. He really did. Until he was nervous. And he was especially nervous tonight. It was his first dance with Steve and it had to be perfect. Even though Sam had said that Steve wasn’t looking for perfect. He was looking for simply being close to Brent. 

“Where are you?” Steve’s voice broke in through Brent’s thoughts.

“Huh?” 

“You’ve just been standing there with an odd look on your face. Are you okay? Do you want to leave?” Steve’s voice was thick with concern.

“What? No! No. I’m just nervous. Haven’t really danced in a crowd in a while,” Brent said. 

A smile formed on the shuttle pilot’s face before he pulled Brent closer by his jacket. He leaned up, planting a reassuring kiss to Brent’s lips. 

“You’ll do fine. Just let your lieutenant lead this one,” Steve whispered, the smile still on his face, eyes almost glowing with reassurance. 

Brent had always been able to admit when someone was better at something than he was. He knew that sometimes you weren’t going to be the best. But you could learn from those better than you.

That night he learned that Steve Cortez could dance better than he had made his Trident do in low-atmosphere. That night he learned he didn’t mind following when it came to dancing, especially if it was Steve. 

His feet soon found the rhythm. His nervousness melted away as not once did he trod on Steve’s foot. They made such a pair that soon all eyes were on them– but Brent’s eyes were reserved for Steve and Steve alone. And he was smiling a more confident smile. 

He adjusted easily when the music changed, the tempo slowing. And this dance didn’t require fancy footwork. He simply pulled Steve closer, sighing contentedly. Steve’s arms draped around Brent’s waist, resting his cheek against the taller’s collar. 

And they danced like in all of the romantic vids.

And for a few hours, Brent didn’t feel like Atlas holding not just the Earth, but the entire galaxy on his shoulders. 

And Steve felt happier than he had been since losing Robert.


End file.
